A Word
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Ada satu kata yang diajarkan sang ibu padanya, satu kata yang juga dipraktekan sang ayah ketika dua orang itu adalah dua kubu yang bertolak belakang. Satu kata yang Akashi pikir, tidak akan pernah digunakannya.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _Warning: Semi-AU, kinda OOC, typo kayaknya masih nyelip_

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Akashi melirik ke arah Kise yang masih tidur di atas kasur. Dua mata terpejam dan bibir ranum milik si pirang itu terkunci rapat. Helaian pirangnya bergulir menutupi sebagain wajah. Si kepala merah menatap ke luar jendela. Dua manik _ruby_ di matanya tertelan sempurna di balik kelopak mata beberapa detik kemudian.

 _Paradoks._ Deru nafas si pirang sampai ke telinganya. Akashi melihat sosok Kise dari sudut matanya –lagi, kemudian mendesah pelan.

Pemuda itu menatap ke luar jendela, memperhatikan warna lampu mobil di jalan yang padat. Rintik keras suara hujan memantul dari jendela di sampingnya.

" _Akashicchi, gomenna… hontou ni gomen nasai…."_

Kata maaf tidak pernah terdengar semenyakitkan itu kalau Akashi ingat. Dan belum sekalipun ada kata maaf yang membuat hawa tubuhnya menguar panas, selain kata maaf milik Kise waktu itu.

Ada kronologi yang sengaja dibuang dari bibirnya ketika Kise mulai bercerita. Akashi tahu, tapi dia tidak memaksa dan hanya mendengarkan dan mencoba menenangkan Kise yang benar-benar kehilangan arah di matanya. Tetapi, lagi, kata maaf yang terselip dari bibir Kise membuatnya berjengit nyeri di satu sisi yang sangat baru. Mungkin simpati, atau –entahlah, Akashi melihat pantulan bayangannya di kaca. Dua iris merah yang pekat dan warna hitam kornea. Bayangan di kaca itu seperti pahatan patung, tidak ada ekspresi nyata dan ia mengagumi bagaimana ekspresinya tetap stabil dalam keadaan apapun.

Pun, bibirnya kelu sekarang.

" _Gomen ne…. Akashicchi. Atashi ga, hontou ni- anata- gomen…."_

Ucapan maaf yang bersusulan meninggalkan bibir Kise. Pemuda itu menangis sesungukan di pelukkannya, hanya berbekal kata maaf yang terus diulang. Kise seperti korban amnesia yang hanya tahu kata 'maaf' dan nama 'Akashicch' dipelukannya sepanjang malam itu.

Akashi meraba lapisan putih yang menutup permukaan jendela. Embun dari hujan dipadu suhu ruangan yang disetel rendah. Pelan-pelan ia mengukir kanji nama pemuda yang sedang tidur di atas tempat tidurnya.

 **涼太**

Diucapnya nama itu tanpa suara. Lidahnya terasa pahit (mungkin karena teh pekat yang baru diminumnya, atau mungkin karena nama Ryouta yang membuatnya merasa), Akashi mengatup bibirnya jadi satu garis lurus. Dua maniknya menerawang keluar jendela. Jemari lentik Kise yang meremas pakaiannya membekas panas. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Cairan bening yang membasahi pipi Kise juga masih terasa membasahi jarinya. Dia menilik permukaan tangan yang terbuka. Sepasang matanya kembali beralih ke arah lampu mobil yang berkalap-kelip di antara rintik hujan.

 _Absurd._ Eksistensi Kise di kamarnya malam itu adalah sebuah kejanggalan. Pipinya menyentuh bingkai jendela. Dingin membuatnya sadar bahwa rekaman memori dalam kepalanya bukan halusinasi.

Ia melihat pemuda pirang yang tertidur lelap di balik selimut dengan nafas teratur dan wajah kelelahan. Akashi ingat suara parau yang teredam karena Kise yang menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya malam itu.

" _Akashicchi- gomen, gomen na…. gomen…."_

Mungkin otaknya sedang bosan, Akashi pikir. Suara Kise digemakan berulang kali dalam kepalanya, terdengar sekarat dan sakit. Akashi merasa beberapa titik sarafnya ditekan keras. Beberapa aliran darahnya mungkin terhenti, kakinya dingin walau sudah ditutupi celana panjang dan sandal tebal.

" _Akashicchi-"_

Isak tangis si pirang itu lekat mengelantungi gendang telinga. Akashi memandang sosok Kise. Ringkih… dan rapuh, seperti boneka porselen yang akan hancur. Seperti cahaya redup yang akan padam.

Tubuhnya terangkat, kakinya berjalan ke samping tempat tidur. Pemilik mata _ruby_ itu tidak terlalu paham apa yang ia lakukan, sebenarnya. Tapi Akashi tahu insting yang menuntunnya. Dia berlutut di samping tempat tidur. Layaknya jemah yang berdoa di gereja, ia menatap wajah yang tertidur di depannya dalam kesunyian kata. Hanya deru nafas Kise yang menemani kegiatannya.

"Ryouta…." Nama itu diucapnya sekali lagi. Ujung jari telunjuk dan tengah miliknya bergesekan dengan pipi lembap di sana. Akashi mencondongkan kepalanya, memberi kecupan tulus di dahi si pirang. Ia mengelus pipi Kise perlahan, _tentative,_ hampir seperti takut kalau gerakannya bisa membangunkan si pirang.

Penerus tunggal nama Akashi itu bergeming di posisinya. Memperhatikan dada Kise yang naik-turun seiring sirkulasi udara yang terjadi secara normal.

" _-men, Akshicchi- Atashi, anato no- gomen nasai…."_

Kalau Akashi harus mendeskripsikan Kise di luar pekerjaanya sebagai model. Kise Ryouta adalah matahari, pemuda itu cerah dan membakar.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menangis seperti itu di depan orang lain?" Jemarinya menyisihkan helai rambut Kise yang menutupi wajah di belakang daun telinga. Akashi mengagumi paras indah di sana, mengelus pipi pualam di sana, mendalami tekstur dan seni yang terpatri di sana.

Kise adalah matahari yang sedang kehilangan cahayanya.

 _Ironi_.

Akashi menelusuri jejak air mata di sepasang pipi putih itu.

Dengan gerakan lemah-lembut, ia menggenggam tangan si pirang yang masih tertidur pulas. Dikecupnya buku jari Kise yang kelihatan menonjol nyata. _Kapan terakhir Kise makan teratur?_ ia membatin. Akashi berdiri dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, ia mengecup puncak kepala Kise.

Sorot dimatanya tegas, dalam dan pusaran dalam matanya adalah ganjil. Akashi juga tidak terlalu paham (seperti pemahamannya yang hilang saat Kise ada dalam pelukannya), sesuatu yang ada di luar nalarnya. Kondisi yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya.

Jemarinya menyisir helai halus di kepala Kise perlahan dan sorot keras dimatanya melunak.

Sebelum meninggal, untain masa yang sudah lama tidak dikenangnya, ada satu kata yang diajarkan sang ibu padanya, dan juga dipraktekan sang ayah. Satu kata yang sinkron untuk dua orang yang ia tahu sangat bertolak belakang. Satu kata sederhana yang selalu menempel di belakang kepalanya, pun ia tidak pernah menggunakan kata itu. Akashi tidak punya alasan untuk itu, dulu.

Tapi saat ini, mungkin dia punya. Mungkin.

Akashi menghentikan sapuan jemarinya, ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi si pemuda yang lelap dalam mimpi. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Kise, menyesap aroma citrus segar dari helai rambut halus itu. Dua manik merahnya menatap wajah manis di sana sekali lagi.

Kise adalah perwujudan dari matahari –untuknya.

" _Koishii_ …." Rangkaian huruf yang bergabung jadi satu kata, keluar berbisik melalui bibirnya. Akashi mengecap kata itu sekali lagi di bibirnya, matanya tertuju pada Kise.

Itu hanyalah satu dari berbagai kata yang diajarakan oleh ibunya, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang juga digunakan oleh ayahnya. Ketika kecil, ia selalu menganggap kata itu sakral, sangat penting. Ia selalu ingat betapa manis senyum ibunya ketika ayahnya menggunakan kata itu.

Apa kata itu juga bisa membawa kembali senyum Kise? Kata _Koishii_ terasa sangat nyaman di bibir ketika ia mengucap itu pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Ia menyelinap ke samping si pirang, menggumul dirinya di bawah selimut dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Kise. Air mata yang pernah membasahi pipi di sana terbayang, Akashi menarik sosok ringkih pemuda itu dalam pelukanya. Ada pahit yang bisa ia cecap. Kesimpulannya berakhir pada sosok si pirang, pahit yang dirasa tenggorokannya tidak nyata tapi juga eksis di saat bersamaan.

Pahit dari air mata yang Kise perlihatkan padanya.

Pahit dari isak si pirang yang menggenggam erat padanya.

Pahit dari kesedihan yang ter-refleksikan di matanya.

" _Koishii._ " Akashi menghela nafas berat. Matanya hilang dibalik kelopak mata ketika lengannya makin erat membawa si pirang dalam pelukan.

Kata itu terdengar pas ketika Kise ada dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf untuk apapun, Ryouta," bisik itu tegas, keluar dengan nada yang terdenger terlalu lembut untuk sesorang sepertinya. Akashi tidak terlalu peduli, walau begitu. Kise Ryouta ada dalam dekapannya.

Ia ingat jelas tangis Kise yang menggema di kamar apartment-nya. Ketakutan yang selama ini dipendam si pirang karena takut dilupakan dan membuatnya malah terluka sendiri. Akashi mengingatkan dirinya kalau Kise bisa jadi sangat bodoh, ketika itu.

Kise adalah mataharinya. Kuning keemasan yang berpendar. Dan dirinya –Akashi –adalah api yang menyulut terang. Akashi tidak akan pernah membiarkan mataharinya mati. Karena, matahari inilah yang membuatnya tetap berkobar dan menyulut sinar hidupnya tetap berpendar.

" _Akashicchi- gomennasai…. Atashi- gomen…"_

Pertalian yang menyatukan mereka bukan hanya sekedar aktifitas hormon yang berlebihan. Akashi mengarahkan sorotnya ke wajah tenang Kise. Hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah ikatan alami yang tidak bisa dielak. Atraksi akan kebutuhan satu sama lain. Akashi menyematkan kecupan lembut di kening Kise.

" _Koishii,_ aku mencintaimu."

Kata itu benar-benar nyaman terucap dari bibirnya.

* * *

 _Koishii_ = beloved = terkasih

 _Panggilan sayang untuk orang yang benar-benar kau cintai._

* * *

A/N: APA INI? OTL gara-gara baper sama lagu. Terciptalah fic ini. Hope you all enjoy the fic and thank you for visiting :*


End file.
